


Is There Such A Thing?

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [23]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Mind Games, Romance What Romance, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Silly, very good coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Then he breathed in the steam, took a sip with those perfect lips...(74. reasons why) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Is There Such A Thing?

"You are too comfortable around me, Zack. I could kill you easily."

Zack watched Sephiroth pour a cup of coffee and spill some down the side of the mug. Before it could stain a circle on the desk, he lifted the vessel, caught the drop with his tongue, and licked the trail clean. It was obviously _v_ _ery_ _g_ _ood_ coffee.

"Ha! Speak for yourself! You do know... how... uh... sensual that looked?"

Zack was sure he must've seen Seph lick some sort of food in a way that wasn't so suggestively embarrassing for witnesses. That must have happened at least once, right? Because Zack suspected that he did it on purpose, shamelessly, to laugh at them, to scorn another easily manipulated human weakness that he considered beneath him. Surely, he didn't bother with such dramatics in private....

Sephiroth smirked.

"You're such an infuriating tease," Zack said jokingly. He hoped it was jokingly.

"It was a mug, Zack. And... "

"Yeah?"

"If I _w_ _ere_ an infuriating tease , you'd like it."

The deep tone, that low whisper... (that promised it could turn into an even more enticing purr, you'd feel its rumbling vibration all over, rational thought would offer no resistance, and from there, from there... swept away and lost, wrapped in His silken words, you'd welcome His gift of sweet helplessness) ...was enough to make Zack blush. How the hell did Sephiroth do that with only his _v_ _oice_?

"With the games you play, no wonder you don't have anyone," Zack ...teased... knowing it was false. With the games Seph played he could have _a_ _nyone_. They were lucky he wasn't interested.

Sephiroth shook his head amiably. "Too comfortable. And... "

(Yeah?) Zack waited a while trying not to say it. It was hard. He was distracted.

If Seph ever decided seduction was worth his time, he'd break a lot of hearts.

But... hearts were not what he liked to break.

He didn't care about physical violence, either.

Zack sometimes wondered why he was friends with a man who took such obscene pleasure in breaking minds, wills, souls.

Probably because that cruelty wasn't directed at him.

Too comfortable.

Zack said, "Yeah?"

"I do have someone. I will never be rid of you."

"...so it was a purely platonic coffee mug lick?"

"Yes."


End file.
